Sunset ShimmerAshley Carter
by EnterpriseCV-6
Summary: please just read and review the story


Sunset Shimmer and Selena Blaze

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights, the characters in MLP, Hasbro does, this is being written for a friend of mine.

Summer 2010

One warm summer night in 2010, 15 year old Selena, was sleeping sounding, unaware that she would find her with a sweet young lady her age, but from a different world.

In Equestria

In the world of Equestria, a young unicorn named Sunset Shimmer was leaving her life in Equestria behind, her family was expecting too much of her, and she felt that she'd be better off in another world, or anywhere away from her family.

When Sunset discovered a magical mirror, in Princesses Celestia and Luna's castle, she stepped into it, and when she got through to the other side, she discovered she was lost, and was in a strange new world, and she needed to lay low, due to sirens, and other weird lights and sounds going off.

Sunset dove into a ditch, and used it to avoid the police dogs, helicopters, and search teams, she was somewhat thankful that the ditch was dry, but that was also a curse as her foot prints were visible, making it easier for her to be followed, but that wasn't to last long, she heard water, but knew that the water would give her position away, so what she did, is she moved avoiding the water, and once she found an old abandoned building, which she used to evade the search teams.

Sunset moved and hid for hours, before the teams finally left, Sunset knew she was hungry, but not having any money where she was, and not having an ID that would get her arrested, she figured she could, at the least use a church, they would take her in, wouldn't they?

Sunset knocked on the door to the church, and when a priest opened the door, he saw the young lady, and let her in, Sunset was beyond thankful that he let in.

Sunset: "Thank you so much sir, for letting me in, I need a place to stay, is that okay with you?"

Priest: "whoa whoa, slow down young lady please, do you have a name? Where are you from?"

Sunset: "Sorry, I'm just so thankful to be someplace safe, my name is Sunset Shimmer, and I'm from Equestria."

Priest: "Okay, interesting name, and no place I've ever heard of before, so what brings you to Indiana?"

Sunset: "Indiana? I left my family in Equestria for personal reasons, and I jumped through a portal, and ended up here, do you know of any High Schools that would take me in as a new student?"

Priest: "I do know of a family who attends every Sunday, the Blazes, their daughter will be attending CHS, in the fall, and I believe that the school is still enrolling for new students, if you don't mind me asking, how old are you?"

Sunset pulled out her ID, and it put her DOB as 2/14/95

Sunset: "I'm 15, so what grade would I be in?"

Priest: "You'll be a freshman or 9th grader, if you'd like I can help you get enrolled into the HS, if you'd like"

Sunset: "yes please, also do you know of any place that maybe hiring? I may need some form of income"

Priest: "Let's focus on getting you enrolled into CHS first, then employment okay, I can see that you're excited to learn about this world, but let's take it one step at a time okay?"

Sunset: "Sure, I'm just all sorts of emotions right now, and I'm sure you've had many people like that correct?"

Priest: "More than I care to admit to, also you said you didn't have a place yet?"

Sunset: "That's correct, would it be okay for me to spend some time here, until I can gain employment?"

Priest: "That would be okay with me, besides you'll make many friends here in Indiana."

Sunset could tell that the priest was open to her, and wasn't being hostile, digging too deep into her past, anything like that, he was going to help her enroll into CHS, give her a place to stay, and maybe, just maybe give her some employment.

Sunset: "I'm just curious but what's your name, and what's today?"

Priest: "ah, I'm so sorry I never gave you my name, my name is Mike, and today it being midnight and all, is Sunday, so I'll have service in about 7 hours, I'll introduce you to the Blazes when they come in, you're not a shy person are you?"

Sunset: "As far as I know I'm not shy, but that remains to be seen."

Priest Mike: "That can be true for so many people, um also do you have any spare clothes? I only ask so that if you'd like to freshen up, you may you the showers here, to relax, and I personally find a nice warm shower just before bed is the thing I need to go right to sleep."

Sunset: "I don't have any clothes other than these, hence why I bring up employment."

Priest Mike: "Oh, I see, I'll help you with employment ASAP, I promise, but they will ask some questions you may or may not be able to answer, but I will help you out though."

Sunset: "Thank you so much, you have no idea what this means to me."

Priest Mike: "I'm sure I do."

Mike took Sunset to the showers, and to an area where she could sleep, and he told her to be up early, if she'd like to meet the Blazes, Sunset got her first shower, and right away felt soooooo much better, Sunset soon found a washing machine, an began to wash her clothes, and she did see that she had some extra clothes, but they were better than nothing.

Sunset dried off after her shower, she then got into a sleeping bag, and used some towels for a makeshift pillow, set an alarm given to her by Mike for 6:45am, she also asked him if he wouldn't mind if she locked the door, he didn't mind, and after Mike closed the door, Sunset locked the door, and quickly fell fast asleep.

6:45 am the next morning, the alarm went off, and thankfully for Sunset, it vibrated instead of making a lot of noise, Sunset woke up, she was excited and nervous at the same time, she got her clothes, dried them, then cleaned up the area, and she felt beyond underdressed for meeting new people, all she could do, is ask herself how did her life come to her being in a new world, with no knowledge of it.

Sunset however was determined to make a good first impression, she got her dry clothes, did her hair nicely, and made sure that she was looking at least presentable to new people.

Priest Mike: "Good morning Sun, you sleep well?"

Sunset: "I did actually, thank you so much for letting me sleep here, and this is all I have, so I kinda feel underdressed for meeting new people."

Priest Mike: "I understand, but at least you have clothes on, when you think about it."

Sunset: "I suppose you're correct, anyways do you know when the Blazes and everybody else will be here?"

Priest Mike: "They should be here any moment actually, they're usually here early."  
Sunset: "Sweet, if you don't mind me asking, but do you have a current photo of Selena? I only ask so I don't call the wrong person Selena"

Priest Mike: "Why yes I do have a pic of Selena."

Mike managed to find of pic of Selena, from earlier that year, and showed it to Sunset, Sunset's face went as red as her hair, and all Sunset could think to herself, was that if Selena wasn't taken, then she'd be able to ask her out on a date, but that would have to wait till Sunset had a stable job, vehicle, etc.

The Blazes got to the Church at 7:15, they were met by Mike who brought Sunset with him.

Mike: "Hello everybody, this is Sunset Shimmer, she's new to Indiana, and she's from a place called Equestria."

Blazes: "Hello Sunset, we're pleased to meet you, welcome to Indiana"

Sunset: "Pleasure's all mine, I'm elated to meet all of you."

Selena, her parents, were surprised as to how polite Sunset was and somehow someway both Ash and Sun felt that them meeting was to be a blessing, Selena's parents and Mike let the two young ladies converse with each other.

Selena: "So Sunset I'm just curious, but how are you enjoying Indiana so far?"

Sunset: "I'm somewhat enjoying it so far, I just need to make sure I can get a place of my own, employment, etc as I have nothing other than my ID on me."

Selena: "Wow that's interesting, I know it's personal, but why did you leave Equestria?"

Sunset: "Family expected too much of me, wanted me to have top grades, anything below an A+ and I'd be grounded, no down time, no me time, nothing, so I jumped through a mirror, and ended up here."

Selena, her parents and Mike were very shocked and surprised to hear just how tough Sunset's life in Equestria was, Selena and her parents were heartbroken just from hearing everything that Sun had told them.

Selena's parents then began talking to Mike about taking Sunset in, and Mike agreed that she would be fine with them, he also explained to them that she wanted a job ASAP, and that he offered to help her find one, Selena's parents were elated to hear that Sunset wanted to work so that she wouldn't be takin their generosity for granted.

Later that day after the service, Selena's family told Sunset to get her stuff, and that she'd be moving into their place, Sunset was overcome with tears of joy, and hugged the family tightly and thanked them for giving her a place to stay.

After they got back to the Blaze's place, Selena's parents told Sun she could sleep in almost any room she chose, which took both her and Selena aback as neither had expected her parents to allow that, Sun said that she'd like to sleep with Selena, so that the two of them could work together on HW, projects, etc.

Selena's parents agreed to it, and adopted Sunset, and both Selena and Sunset were elated that they were new friends, yet both had some odd feeling deep with themselves that their friendship was going blossom into something more.

A/N: There's CH1 of my new MLP FF, I hope everypony (Body) enjoys this, CH2 will offer more.


End file.
